


Becoming

by rabitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Birthing, Bonding, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Colonization, Dystopia, Future, Gore, Government Forced Bonding, Impregnation, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military, Mpreg, Multiple Pregnancies, Pack, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Soul Bond, Space Battles, Space Marines, War, kind of, pack mentality, sire, space travel, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabitty/pseuds/rabitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When mankind faced imminent destruction, a single man sacrificed himself to ensure humanity’s survival. He was The Mother, the first recorded Carrier in history, who gave up his body and life for future generations after the Barren Plague. After the 22nd Century, humanity spread among the stars, seeding and terraforming the Sol System and beyond, but, from the cold expanses of indifferent space the Barren Plague came and destroyed women's ovum. From Mother Jude, all are descended, split between Sires, genetically enhanced men and Carriers, men like Jude, able to bear and deliver life. Earth and her colonies are populated now with Carriers and Sires and empty of females. It's been over 200 years since the plague and the universe is a very different place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I claim credit, for any SNK characters nor setting, I attribute all credit to the makers of the show and manga.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally titled this "Becoming" and had it planned out with a slightly different plot, but since I've left it alone for so long, I want to come back and play with it a little.

Ulfar-

An 'alien' race that branched off of mankind. They stand between 7”2 and 8”1 on average. The are descendants of the original 'human' colonists of the Cassin System planet Ulfan. They have skin attuned to Ulfan's environment: grey, pale grey, blue grey and charcoal. They have black or dark grey/silvery hair and all black eyes. On Ulfan, the Carrier to Sire ratio is extremely low compared to Earth controlled territories (1:50). One feature that sets them apart from humans and other humanoids are the horns that curl from their skulls. Red tribal tattoos that cover their body denote status within the society. Their government is largely fluid: the commander may be challenged and over thrown for their position should they be perceived as weak. They live much longer lives than humans, up to 250 years. Once the Earth Empire took a genetic purity stance a century after mutations were found in Outer System colonies, they and the Calpernians have been at war with Earth and her colonies.

Calpernians-

An 'alien' race that branched off of mankind. They stand anywhere from 5''3 to 6''1. They are the descendants of the human colonists of the Calmas system planet Calpernia. They have skin tinted deep yellow to a pale cream color, no hair and red eyes. On Calpernia, the Carrier to Sire ratio is even lower than that of Ulfan (1:100). Their society is an absolute monarchy with a Queen Mother reigning over the Calpernian Empire. The Queen Mother,  a Carrier, uses his high fertility, higher than that of Humans and Ulfar, to give birth to large numbers of young. Under the Queen Mother are Carrier Lords who breed with their serfs in order to produce a large work force that is completely loyal to them. They have no interest in Human Carriers but are allied with the Ulfar in the an attempt to seize Human territory and expand their Empire.

Earth Colonies-

Venus: New Sparta, Astra Athene, Greenholm, Quanlung

Moon: Lycopolis

Mars: Roma, Swelter

Europa: Shenlin, Xin,

Independent Worlds-

Ulfar: Maturheim, Ulfan

Calpernian: Ocea, Calpernia

Carrier-

A term given to someone who has the ability to conceive. They have been bred to be smaller(ranging 5”1 to 5”8) and more submissive. Usually carry multiple fetuses at once, called litters. At the age of 22, it is expected that a Carrier is bonded and mated to a Sire, and is enforced by the government as the Sire to Carrier ratio is 4 to 1(that is only within the complexes, outside in the Wastes and Borderlands, it is more like 20 to 1), and as such have been genetically modified to suffer ‘heats’ to encourage reproduction. (It is for some reason impossible to force an embryo to develop as a Carrier no matter how hard scientists and gene manipulators try, making it impossible to bring the total number of Carriers up). Life spans have been extended to over 120 years and aging has been drastically decreased through medical advancements

Sire-

A term given to someone who has the capability of impregnating a Carrier. They have been bred through the subsequent generations to be large and muscled (ranging 6”3 to even 7”1) and to be driven by the instinctual need to bond and mate a free Carrier. If unmated around an unmated Carrier in heat, they enter ‘rut’, which was put in place to encouraged bonding and mating. They are highly protective of their mates and offspring, and wolf traits have been incorporated into their DNA to enforce a sense of pack. This makes them impressive and formidable soldiers as well as loyal.

Zones-

The habitable spaces of Earth and her colonies were sectioned off into zones and given to powerful families to govern, the heads of which meet in a grand council and govern the world, all of which today can easily trace their bloodlines back to Mother Jude. These zones are all that remain from the wars between the Ulfar, Calpernians and Pure Humans. The leading families and their zones/planets are:

Cesar Velasquez: Mars

Matthew Black: North and South America

Feng Hua Wen: China, Korea, Japan, Thailand

Edward Westle: Remainder of the European Union

Satiyavan Branham: Indian States

Bangizwe Omuhle: African Factions

Muhammad Al-Mubarad : Egypt, Israel and Palestine

Emmanuel Gomez : Moon

Ettore Veneziano: Venus

Wu Tao Shi: Europa

Fade-

A drug Sires use when they are unable to bond with a Carrier or are unable to find a viable Carrier. It soothes their baser needs such as dulling their rut and mating instincts until such a time comes as they can find and claim a mate. Sires are kept on a strict regiment of this drug from the moment they reach adulthood to the moment they secure a mate.

Contagion-

The virus engineered by the Ulfar and Calpernians to sterilize mankind in the early wars leading to the breeding of carriers and sires that ultimately backfired and infected all inhabited worlds. Radicals believe that the Ulfar will attempt to create a new version to ultimately wipe out humans as a species.

Mother Jude-

As all human Carriers and Sires are all the many times great grandchildren of Jude Johnson, the first Carrier, he has become a religious idol that has a large devout following, mostly Carriers, who worship ‘Mother’, or ‘Mother Jude’ as a Christ like figure. Believers in this faith are called Judans. An order of widowed Carrier's past their fertile years has assembled to act as nuns, who devote the remainder of their lives in the service of Mother Jude. Commonly called 'Sisters'.

Complexes-

Vast fortified settlements reaching deep into the ground and high into the sky which serve as mega-cities and safehouses for mankind against the barbarians of the Barrens and stray Ulfar forces.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just setting the stage for the story :)

When mankind faced imminent destruction, a single man sacrificed himself to ensure humanity’s survival. He was The Mother, Jude Johnson, the first recorded Carrier in history, who gave up his body and life for future generations after the Ulfar attacked. The Ulfar, had come to Earth, waging war on their sister race after purist humans denounced them as mutant abominations. As a race, they were powerful, more so than humans, and possessed greater technological advantages. Even so, they were a divided and battered race, and the people of Earth managed to drive the Ulfar off-world, sending them and their ships back into the void.

While the world rejoiced, the Ulfar plotted and schemed, joining another mutated branch of humanity, the Calpernians, in an alliance, determined to lay claim to Earth. From a base on the moon, they sent a volley of nuclear weapons as well as bombs that carried Contagion, a virus that targeted women solely, warping their eggs and turning them sterile. The Ulfar had exhausted what little resources they carried on their ships, but were satisfied in the thought that humans as a species would wither and die unable to reproduce and waited in their lunar camp.

The remnants of society that had survived the nuclear and viral weaponry searched frantically for a way to restore fertility to females. Jude Johnson, a simple man who had survived the bombings on San Francisco came forward. He had known all of his life that he was different from both males and females, yet the perfect blend of both. He carried within him the mutation that allowed for the Carrier Gene to be dominant in the male body; he possessed all of the functioning reproductive organs of both sexes. The Contagion had not affected him as the Ulfar had programmed their virus to seek out those with XX chromosomes exclusively.

He could feasibly conceive and carry children to full term, but the cure for fertility was needed worldwide. His ovaries and womb, being much different than that of a human female had fussed to his internal organs, making it impossible for doctors to harvest his eggs without endangering his life. For the good of his species, he gave his life away so that his eggs could be retrieved from his body and spread across the world to the remaining bastions of civilization to become fertilized. He passed away after having subsequently birthed the future of Earth.

The eggs that were fertilized were genetically manipulated so as to assure diversity and avoid such things as harmful mutations resultant of inbreeding as the whole of the new generation was siblings. Each egg was medically split in order to assure triplets, creating 108,000 children, 36,720 of which bore the Carrier Gene. All were male.

The Ulfar were cheated of their victor and wounded by the very weapon they had wielded. Like humans, their females became infertile, forcing them to steal human carrier embryos and splice them with their DNA for their own means, sharing their spoils with the Calpernians. All humans and subhumans, weary of war, entered into a tense peace agreement: the Ulfar and Calpernians largely retreated back to their own worlds, the old Colonies, leaving Earth and her colonies alone in exchange for precious carrier embryos...for the most part. Remnants of the Ulfar army remained in patches in the wastes and badlands of Earth created by their war, far flung across enemy territory, forced to make a living where they could. Humanity retreated to the vast fortress complexes in areas not affected by fall out. Over the subsequent generations, scientists continued to manipulate DNA, hastening evolution a hundredfold so as to be equal with their enemies. Super Soldiers made up the Sires of the world and scientists and nurturers made up the still small population of Carriers. The human, Ulfar and Calpernian races did not exactly thrive, but they continued nonetheless.


	3. Claiming Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I kind of just dropped this story. I really do plan on continuing it, so please stick with me! Anyway, I made a few edits to the earlier chapters in this fic if you want to refresh your knowledge of the plot.

Living on the upper levels of the Toronto Complex with the rest of the carriers was both a blessing and a curse. On the upside, the view was spectacular: one could see the remnants of the Great Lakes from Quin's room, edged with wild vegetation that had free reign after humanity's retreat to their fortress-cities two centuries ago. On a good day, when the sun was strong and the smog cleared Quin swore he could catch a peak of the wastes, a great radioactive desert that swept down through what used to be Canada into central America. On the downside, being so high up meant it was bright and sunny much earlier in the morning for Quin than it was for everything else.  

Groaning, Quinn berated himself for forgetting to order new blinds _again_. He'd been meaning to replace his old holey ones for months, but every time he remembered to send in an order some disaster at work distracted him. Begrudgingly opening one eye, he peaked at the clock display.

_Tuesday, April 7th, 2437, 4:45 a.m._

_Damn it_.

On this day of all days, a little extra sleep would have been greatly appreciated.  Today, his 22nd birthday to be exact, was the day that he would be forcibly be bonded to a sire of the council's choice to ensure the human races survival by pushing out as many babies as physically possibly. At least Quinn had five hours before he actually turned 22, not that that did him any good. He'll be matched with a sire deemed worthy whether he approves of the match or not.

It wasn't that he was against mating, exactly. It was just that out of the millions of sires in Toronto Complex, he'd never really met one that sparked his interest. The government allowed time for carriers to choose their own mates, willing couples had higher birth rates than arranged matches, but during the period of time between puberty and 22, it was hard to find a genuine sire. Most sires that approached Quinn didn't really want him, they were just desperate to mate, it didn't matter who. When he was younger, Quinn had felt badly for the sires. It was in their genes to want to secure a carrier as a mate and those that failed to do so ended up strung out on Fade to escape the burning need, shells of their former selves. Quinn had stopped taking pity on sires however when he came home one day to find a spurned suitor sitting in his bed naked, waiting for him, after breaking into his apartment. From then on, Quinn had distanced himself from sires altogether. The sires in his classes were young enough that they were still unaffected by the need, which was a relief, though there were times when he had to turn down an insistent co-worker or a widowed sire father.

Pulling himself reluctantly from the warm comfort of his bed, squinting against the bright morning light bleeding through his windows, he stumbled over to the wallcomp. Yawning, he waved his hand in front of the display to identify himself. The homepage lit up with cartoonish icons. Quinn sifted through them quickly, checking his commaccount while listening the news.

Most of his mail was junk advertisements and promotionals, but there were one or two work related messages. One alerted him to an instructor meeting on the 23rd and the other was a request from Senior Instructor Duncan to assist in his military strategy class for Wednesday. Quinn worked down in the Toronto Complex Institute on the 53th level. Mostly, he taught ethics to young sires and history to young carriers, but he occasionally assisted his fellow instructors in higher learning classes. Instructor Duncan was the only senior carrier instructor, teaching  military strategy to aspiring army commanders. He was also one of Quinn's closest friends in the entire complex, one of few carriers let alone people Quinn felt comfortable opening up to. When Quinn had first started his job as a junior instructor right out of school, Duncan had taken him under his wing and showed him the ropes, for which Quinn was eternally grateful.

He sent off answers to both of the messages and set to getting ready. The shower was marvelously hot and he was as red as a lobster by the time he got out. He did little more than brush his hair, his teeth and throw on his mild junior instructor uniform. So what if he was getting mated today? That didn't mean that he had to get pretty for the sire he would be forcibly bonded to.

His first class didn't start for another three and a half hours but there were several things he needed to clear up before the day really started. When he officially turned 22, he'd receive a summons to the Hall of Social Relations where he would formally bond with his assigned mate. He was born at 10:15 in the morning, so the summons would most like as not interrupt his second class. Administration would have to schedule a substitute for the rest of the day. In all honesty, he should have set this all up a week ago but he had been in a constant state of denial the month coming up to his birthday. It was easier to cling to the fantasy that it wasn't going to happen than to actually face reality.

Checking his reflection in the mirror besides his apartments door, he flicked his hair out of his eyes and stepped out into the hall.

Over the years, gene manipulators had tweaked the DNA of cluster of complexes, giving each zone a specific look. Toronto Complex, along with the Juneau, San Francisco, Seattle, New York, São Paulo, Lima and Buenos Aires complexes had one standard model, so to speak. Quinn was no exception. In true United Americas fashion, he had pale skin that rarely saw natural, unfiltered sunlight and white blonde hair. Most others in the North and South American complexes looked like him, though there were a few variations. Some had grey or silvery eyes, or darker blonde hair or olive skin tones, but for the most part, everyone looked similar. The one feature that marked him as different from the rest of his peers where his dark green eyes, a genetic mutation that had lain dormant in his family's DNA for centuries. Quinn taught his carrier students about the gene tampering; after the threat of Contagion and the Colonial Wars were over, Earth Empire's council decided that having distinct homogenous populations within each zone was the best way to ensure internal peace. Quinn guessed it had worked as there hadn't been an intra-complex revolt since the complex's construction centuries before.

Getting on a public elevator car, Quinn commed the Institute Administration and let them know what the situation was. The person on the other end of the call was understandably upset that he had waited so long before notifying them, but promised that he'd have a substitute to take over his class when he left.

Quinn sighed, relieved that at least that aspect of his life was taken care of.

He got off on the floor above the Institute. There were gardens and vendors on the south side of the 54th level. Quinn liked to get breakfast there in the mornings and sit on a bench somewhere in the gardens, surrounded by the complex's perpetual spring. The sun hadn't yet reached this far down but it was nice nonetheless, the artificial light of lamps glowing through the leaves and the flowers. He wrapped his hands around his boiling hot cup of coffee and hunkered down between two bushes.

Now that he was  being forced to think about it, he was coming to regret not just choosing a sire when he had the chance? What if the sire he was matched with was an idiot? What if he made Quinn quit his job to stay home with their future children? It wasn't uncommon for a sire to get territorial of their mates and children. In fact, just the year before, one of the newer junior instructors had quit after being asked to by their newly bonded mate. Quinn loved his job. He loved his students and his co-workers, for the most part, and the act of teaching itself? What if his stubbornness had just ruined his career? Of course, sires didn't officially have total control of their mates, but carriers were submissive, even more so towards their mates, so if a sire pushed a point hard enough a carrier would likely cave in because of their genetics. Quinn felt a shiver run down his spine. What would he do if that happened to him? Just the thought of being a stay at home carrier made him a little sick to his stomach. What if his sire got him pregnant during the bonding? He wanted children sometime in the future, that and the law had a set quota for each carrier to birth, but he still felt much too young to become a parent. Plus it would interfere with his teaching.

"Mother Jude, help me," he absently prayed. He'd never been very religious but now was as good a time as any.

Finishing his coffee, Quinn dumped the cup in a recycling bin and headed for his secret passageway. It wasn't really his or even secret, though the door was situated conveniently behind the woody branches of an ancient camellia bush in the back of the garden. In all actuality, it was really just an old maintenance stairwell, disused since the 2350s, that connected each level, 150 in all. No one used it anymore because, really, who wanted to walk 100 levels up into the air and 50 levels below ground? Almost everyone else used the maglevs and old elevator cars to get around. Quinn only used it between two levels because it was quiet and empty, the complete opposite of Toronto's public transit. Clanging echoes bounced around the impossibly long stairwell as his feet hit each metal step.

The maintenance stairwell opened up on the 53rd level just behind the Institute's physical education center, so Quinn was able to slip in without any of the other early staff noticing him.

His classroom was cold and empty, the lights flickering on as he moved inside out of the central hall. The next few hours he spent going over his lesson plan for the day, trying to distract himself for as long as possible from what was going to happen. Around 7:42, students started pooling into the room, sitting at their seats and chatting away happily amongst themselves. Quinn tried to let their banter drown out his own anxious thoughts, forcing himself to be cheerful and like his normal self.

As 10:15 grew closer and closer, his students started to notice his barely contained nerves and when the summons finally came, he couldn't help but tremble.


End file.
